This invention relates generally to surgical instruments and, particularly, to a surgical instrument for stabilizing and bending a wire or pin such as used after either internal or external fixation of fractures or surgical osteotomies.
When a fracture or osteotomy of a bone is surgically fixed, it is necessary to hold the fracture or osteotomy in place until healing occurs. This is often accomplished via a wire or pin, or the like which is left buried under the patient's skin or exposed external the skin. After the pin or wire is introduced it is usually bent to prevent migration or skin puncture, as the case may be.
Prior to the present invention, the aforenoted bending has been accomplished using a pair of clamps. One of the pair of clamps is used to stabilize the position of the wire or pin and the other clamp is used to bend same. With an arrangement of the type described, there is the danger of losing the desired stability while manipulating the wire or pin.
The applicant is aware of the following patents which relate generally to wire manipulating apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,553 which issued to Redman on Jan. 14, 1966 (U.S. Class 140-106), discloses wire-bending pliers, which are provided with integral cutoff blade portions (20) and (22), column 2, lines 9-10, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 3. These blades are immediately adjacent the portion of the pliers adapted to receive a piece of wire. If a piece of wire is engaged between faces (28) and (30), and the pliers are squeezed, then two 90 degree bends are imparted to the wire to form a substantially Z-shaped right angled stepped or joggled portion (40), column 2, lines 42-45, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,460 which issued to Gowura on Oct. 12, 1965 (U.S. Class 140-106), discloses a wire-forming implement, which can be operated in the same manner as a pair of pliers. As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, a wire (54) may be inserted into the implement, and after the handles are squeezed, the implement imparts two 90 degree bends in the wire, as shown in FIG. 7 (column 2, lines 48-55).
U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,649 which issued to Whiting on Jan. 13, 1948 (U.S. Class 7-5.4) discloses a wire former and stripper, which is also operated in the same manner as a pair of pliers. A portion of the wire which has been stripped of insulation may be placed into the device, and when the device is compressed, it imparts a generally U-shaped bend in the wire, as shown by FIG. 7.
U.S. Pat. No. 715,674 which issued to Lemon on Dec. 9, 1902 (no class indicated) discloses a pin bender, which is likewise operated in the same manner as a pair of pliers. When a pin is placed into the device, and the device is compressed, two 90 degree bends are imparted to the pin, as shown by FIG. 4.
None of the above patents teaches or suggests the structure of the present invention as will be hereinafter described. Moreover, these patents relate to devices such as used by electricians, mechanics, or the like and are not within the confines of the surgical instrument art as is the present invention.